The Crossover Games
by RedPandaPokemon
Summary: "As a reminder that nobody can escape the Capitol, tributes will be gathered from multiple worlds to fight." Those were the words of President Snow on the day after he chosen Katniss and Peeta to fight in the games as "World District 1". Who will win the games?
1. Tribute List

**The Crossover Games**

Before we start this series, have a look at the tributes from the many worlds.

**TRIBUTES**

**District 1 **(The Hunger Games)

Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen

**District 2 **(Super Mario Bros)

Mario Mario and Peach Toadstool

**District 3 **(Percy Jackson)

Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase

**District 4 **(The Legend of Zelda)

Link Ordon and Zelda Hyrule (assumed last names)

**District 5** (The Kane Chronicles)

Carter Kane and Sadie Kane

**District 6 **(Pokemon)

Lucario (male) and Braixen (female)

**District 7 **(Divergent)

Tobias and Beatrice

**District 8** (The LEGO Movie)

Emmet and Wyldstyle

**District 9** (Little Big Planet)

Sackboy and Sackgirl

**District 10** (Wii Sports/Tomodachi Life)

Guest C and Guest F

**District 11 **(Minecraft)

AntVenom and IhasCupquake

**District 12** (Shrek)

Puss-in-Boots and Fiona

Hope you enjoy the series. QOTD: PM me who YOU think will win.


	2. Chapter 1: The Countdown

**Part 1: The Countdown**

**Katniss**

I get a horrible feeling of deja vu. I knew I had to fight many people who I didn't know, but it is still the games.

**Narrator**

The Countdown was starting.

10

All of the tributes take a gulp of air.

9

Some are looking for a place to run.

8

7

Emmet trips on the base, and he explodes.

6

5

4

3

2

1

Puss-in-Boots tried a head start, and he exploded.

0

**Percy**

Being the fastest one at camp, it wasn't surprising I was first to Cornucopia. I picked up a sword, water, and a backpack. I decided to pick off the slowest one, the ogre. I heard her cannon boom. I finally go to find Annabeth in the woods.

**Link**

In the corner of my eye, I find a blocky girl fending off an unknown creature. The creature blasts her with a ball composed of power, and she was down. Then, a blocky man came to attack me. We started dueling.

**Mario**

I find a girl with a bow, and I charge immediately. She shoots me with an arrow, and I counter with a fireball. The arrow somehow goes through the fire, and I am suddenly on fire. I finally hear my cannon, and I drift off into the nothingness.

**Deaths**

**Emmet:** tripped on base

**Puss-in-Boots: **attempted one-second headstart

**Fiona: **stabbed by Percy

**IhasCupquakes: **blasted by Lucario

**Mario: **bursted into flames by Katniss

PM me ideas for what should happen in the next part!


	3. Chapter 2: Alliances

**Chapter 2: Alliances**

**Lucario**

I met up with bulky dude and magic girl, ready to fight them. With Braixen by my side, we were NOT losing. I start off with an Aura Sphere, and Magic Girl counters. "Ha'wi" shouted magic girl. Braixen decides to fight, and uses psyshock. Magic Girl counters with a Ha'di. I escaped, but I found Braixen in debris.

I heard her cannon off, and I was infuriated. I loved Braixen, and her death wasn't going unavenged. A quick Force Palm, and magic girl was down.I decided to leave bulky dude alone, for now.

**Wyldstyle**

I heard two cannons, and I decided to take action. I gathered Sackboy, Sackgirl, Guest C, and Guest F. I find a guy and girl and analyzed them to be from World District 7. I gestured Guest F to take the shot, and it was a direct hit. "Nice blasting," I tell her.

**Link**

I fought with the blocky dude for a while, until he says "Why don't we ally?" I accepted the offer. We went to find a creature who introduced himself as Lucario. We then go hunting to devise a plan.

**Percy**

While running, I hear four cannons boom. Before I got the chance to worry about Annabeth, a brown-haired girl runs into me. I risk getting up and saying "What was that for?" "Sorry, just looking for somebody." I tell her that I was looking for somebody also, and we became allies. "I'm Katniss," she said.

**Peeta**

I heard four cannons, and I was worried about Katniss. Even worse, I was stuck with a know-it-all girl from World District 3. Oh well, it was better than nothing until I found Katniss.

**Peach**

A tight gaze from the other princess, and I knew it was war. She launched a fireball, and I start regretting only grabbing my parasol. It hits me, and I was burning to a crisp. I only got time to say one word, "Mario".

**Deaths**

**Braixen, **trapped under debris

**Sadie, **Force Palmed by Lucario

**Tris, **shot by Guest F

**Four, **shot by Guest F

**Peach, **burned by Zelda


	4. Chapter 3: The Search

**Chapter 3: The Search**

**Katniss**

This boy was starting to get on my nerves. From him interrupting my hunting, to him getting in my business! I could've shot him now, but I didn't. I would save that for when I found Peeta.

"I'm bored," Percy said tiredly. I gestured him to shut up. I listen, and I hear something. I dash forwards.

**Annabeth**

Plastic girl looked ready to destroy us with her allies. Surprising, considering that she came from a LEGO set. "Shouldn't you be for ages 3 and up?" I risked with the insult. Now she looked red, and we charge.

**Zelda**

I ran, looking for Link. He had to be around here somewhere! I find somebody, looking down at his feet. I sensed that he lost somebody.

After a conversation, I found out his name was Carter, and he lost his sister. I decided to ally with him.

**Percy**

Good news, we found who we were looking for. Bad news, even with us, we were outnumbered. I saw the sack things down, which explained the cannons. Katniss rushed forwards Peeta, and they started fighting the weird guys.

We finished plastic girl quickly, but Katniss, her boyfriend, and a weird guy were down. We finished her easily, and rushed forwards them.

**AntVenom**

I started a fire, and started thinking about who the other four were. I dismiss the idea, and start sharpening my diamond sword.

**Carter**

Zelda turned out pretty helpful. I was glad she wasn't a princess at heart. Watch out, Lucario, I was coming!

We run into two others, and I drew my crook and flail. I was arguing between allying, or killing. I could tell he was from World District 3, and we were engaging.

**Link**

I was preying that Zelda was still alive. At the third night, I look at the sky. Thankfully, she wasn't there in the sky. He was glad, as Zelda was still alive.

**Deaths**

**Sackboy, **stabbed by Annabeth

**Sackgirl, **choked by Peeta

**Guest C, **shot by Katniss

**Wyldstyle, **stabbed by Annabeth, then was beheaded by Percy

**Katniss, **blasted by Guest F

**Peeta, **blasted by Guest F

**Guest F, **drowned by Percy's water abilities

NEW POLL WILL BE SET UP!


	5. Chapter 4: New Terrors

**Chapter 4: New Terrors**

**Me**

Sorry for not updating for a while! To make up for it, I'm taking some advice and upping my game! -RedPandaPokemon

**Me (but as Gamemaker)**

I am surprised they haven't figured it out yet. The trackers didn't just track where they were, it also had my new War Medicine. Now, there really can be only one winner!

**Zelda**

Two against two were a-ok odds, but their aura is telling me something different. Before Carter attacked, I shout, "Wait! Why don't we ally for better odds?" The guy who smells like seaweed held out his hand, and Carter shook it. The alliance was a deal.

**Link**

We ran into the other four. I saw Zelda, and I hurried forward to hug her. "Woah, you are friends with the enemy?" Ant asked angrily. I respond, and Ant charges with Lucario. Immediately, I am slashed by Ant. I feel weary, and I keep telling myself, _I am not dying today! _I doze off.

**Percy**

I heard a cannon go off, but it wasn't the fairy boy's cannon. I see a spike gone through Carter, and I know he's gone for good. It was our turn to charge, but they already left.

**Me (gamemaker again)**

I announced the news of the final six. There was Link, Zelda, Percy, Annabeth, Lucario, and AntVenom. Too bad the picnic will have a surprise visitor who will murder all of them! _Tabuu, you better do your job at destroying them! _

**Lucario**

I have taken my revenge. We ready ourselves for the Cornucopia, and we leave. When we arrive there, an army of spirits with red aura were waiting. There were shadowy bugs that formed warriors, two hands, and a person with butterfly wings? They looked ready to fight, and so are we.

**Zelda**

I couldn't stand looking at Link and his now dark purple face. I had to go get the backpack at the picnic for medicine. He isn't letting me leave, even if it is to save his life. I decided, _He still can't catch me on foot. _I leave, and notice Link trying to crawl to me. I couldn't, it was for his own good.

_Link, Percy and Annabeth will watch for you after they finish hunting. _I am hoping he hangs on to his life.

**Deaths**

**Carter, **stabbed by Lucario

**Me**

Cliffhangers for days! How did you guys like the turning point that explains all of the violence. Trust me, it will get even better!


	6. Final 6 Special!

**FINAL 6 SPECIAL**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Percy**

The son of Poseidon, one of the seven in the special prophecy, and even defeating a giant that was meant to be the anti-Poseidon! What else do you need from a hero? Will the War Medicine drive him to victory lane, or will his love for Annabeth snap him back to reality?

**Annabeth**

The daughter of Athena, also one of the seven in the special prophecy, and faced her fear of spiders for peace between Rome and Greece! The special sidekick proves that not all girls are the damsel in distress, as this damsel puts others in distress! Will her smarts win her a ticket to survival?

**Link**

The hero of Hyrule chosen by the goddesses, Link is not an ordinary swordsman! Beating evil, and even holding his own in Smash Bros! With his injuries, will he recover in time for the finale?

**Zelda**

Her surprising courage came at the right time! Last time, Zelda left for the Cornucopia to get Link medicine. However, with rumors of an enemy, what is this princess' fate?

**Lucario**

Since a while back, Lucario's goal was to avenge Braixen. His goal was complete last time, and he is ready to win. Is guidance from his new master enough?

**AntVenom**

A master Swordfighter, and a victorious tribute on online Hunger Games, he is on a roll! With a big fan base, he is ready! Will he win?

_Now is the time to remember back on the dead tributes _(insert Song of Healing here)

**Deaths so Far... **(really, play Song of Healing for full effect)

Peeta

Katniss

Mario

Peach

Carter

Sadie

Braixen

Four

Tris

Emmet

Wyldstyle

Sackboy

Sackgirl

Guest C

Guest F

IHasCupquake

Puss-in-Boots

Fiona

Thanks for viewing, and may the odds be ever in their favor!


	7. Chapter 5: Discoveries

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

**Lucario**

After we captured the princess, Ant seemed nervous about telling me the plan. "Lucario, here's the plan. I will kill myself, and the fairy boy will come after you. Use the trap we made. The princess will eventually die, and the other two should be easy." Before I could object, he thrusted the diamond sword in his chest. The last thing he said was "win". I knew the plan has started.

**Link**

The cannon got me from crawling to limping instantly. _Zelda, is she alright?_ That was the only thought I formed. I then saw a parachute. It was medicine, and the word trap was engraved in the herbs. I rub it on me, and I decide not to trust the healing dust.

**Percy**

With five tributes left, I had to tell Annabeth. "Annabeth, you have to kill me now," I said. "Percy, why are you saying that? I would never kill you even if my life depended on it," she replied. Just then, I feel a tug. My eyes turned red, and I was no longer in control of myself.

**Annabeth**

Last time I checked, Percy had blue eyes. I might be crazy, but Percy is having red eyes and trying to kill. I try to yell his name, and he says something that struck me in the heart, "I am not this Percy you are looking for. I am the medicine that makes only one tribute live."

I tried to find a weak point, but my dagger wasn't cutting it (no pun intended). I did the only thing to do, kiss him in order to get rid of the tracker. Before I got it out, "Percy", or whatever, sliced me in the stomach. I knew I sacrificed myself for Percy, but at least he will be normal.

**Percy**

When I regain control, Annabeth was on the ground, crying and dying. I rush forwards her. "Percy, you are back to normal. Before I mention that she is dying for me, she kisses me. She only needed two last words. "Win, Percy." They tribute count is now four.

**Link**

When I arrive, I see Lucario at the fire, watching over an unconscious Zelda on a pole. I charge, and the trap sprung. I then realized what the sponsor meant. I was being hung.

**Me (as writer)**

Another cliffhanger, cause that's how I roll! Before we get to the deaths, I just want to ask one thing. What the freak do you think will happen to Percy, Link, Zelda, and Lucario? Now let's get to the deaths!

**Deaths**

**AntVenom, **sacrificed himself as Phase 1 of the trap

**Annabeth, **sacrificed herself to save Percy


	8. Chapter 6: The Victor

**Chapter 6: The Victor**

**Percy**

I didn't need the War Medicine to feel some rage. _I was supposed to die, not her. _I decided to check on Link at the campsite, and he wasn't A though formed in my head. I realize what Link is doing, and I run after him to get him out of trouble.

**Link**

While he wasn't looking, I draw out a hookshot I got from the cornucopia. I use it, and I'm free. He looks behind me, and notices that I'm free. Then he brings out...a stick? He lights the stick on fire, and sets it on the ground, he escapes, but the fire is drawing dangerously near her. I do the only right thing in my mind, I jump the fire.

When I get over there, I free Zelda from the pole, I have my cap cupping her mouth so her air is safe to breathe. I start coughing, and I collapse, the last thing I see clearly is the fire going out.

**Zelda**

Link gave his life for me, and he is on the ground, not able to keep his eyes completely open. Percy rushes over, with a worried look on his face. I could tell from his expression deeply blue that Annabeth died. Percy felt frightened, not knowing what to do. Link's cannon finally blew.

**Me (the gamemaker)**

_With three tributes left, Tabuu better unleash his secret weapon now. _I go to the command table, and tell Tabuu to unleash Master Core. _At least he would do something right!_

**Zelda**

With Link gone, I felt lonely. Even Percy didn't feel like a friend. I realize that the head gamemaker sent us an announcement that we had to meet at the center of the arena before the barrier shrinks so that access to the woods were impossible. We find the butterfly with a scorpion, and I knew we had to battle them.I decide the only thing to do is give myself up. Living in happiness is no longer possible.

I tell them to take me and let the two fight peacefully. So when the scorpion thing roars, I jump in.

**Tabuu**

I didn't listen to the girl. We charged, and I took the boy. My attacks were powerful, but he was no stranger to dodging. I find Master Core already destroyed, and the Pokemon threw the ball, and I threw it back, knocking him out. "Well, you won, so there is no reason to destroy you." I leave.

**Percy**

Lucario's cannon blew, and I was the victor. I couldn't believe I won, and more importantly, that Annabeth lost. I take the person's arm, who guided me to the built in elevator.

**Deaths**

**Link, **died in fire

**Zelda, **consumed by Master Core

**Lucario, **knocked out by Tabuu

**Me**

Hello, everybody! Before you think this fanfiction is over, I still have Percy's interview and victory tour parts 1 and 2. Also, after I continue on Nuzlocke and finish the first installment to that, I will be making a sequel, The Return to the Crossover. See ya at the interview!


	9. The Interview

**The Interview**

(The only POV from here on out will be Percy)

I woke up in the third floor of the training center. A flashback was forming in my mind. _Annabeth, 9. Percy, 11. _I remember showing them my swordsmanship. I go to eat my breakfast of pancakes, waffles, and milk.

We decide on the outfit I am wearing for the interview. I will be wearing a suit that somehow has the waves on them move. I have my stylists, who I got bored of quickly, do me up. Then I try on my suit. After I take it off, I have free time until 6:30.

I decide to watch TV. I turn it on to the Capitol News Network. I look at the news report. There has been a breakout in World District 1. They say how President Snow Jr is reacting to this.

It became 6:30, and I left for the interview. I was escorted by highly trained bodyguards. I survived a 1/24 chance of survival, so I thought that was unnecessary. We go in the bullet train, and we are there in a flash.

Before I got interviewed, President Snow Jr had an announcement. For next year, he was replacing the world districts of 2, 7, and 12. They were replaced by things I never heard of. Sonic, Fire Emblem, and Kid Icarus? What is that last one?

I walk on the stage. We all watch a recap of my performance, which forced me to hold back tears. The guy doing the interview was Claudius Templesmith. I shake his hand, and we start.

The conversation went like this.

_So, Jackson! Congratulations on winning! Thank you, Claud. I wish that some things were different, but oh well! So, at the ten seconds to start, how did you feel? I felt like I was going to fall, until somebody else did. That bump with Katniss at the beginning, I am speaking for Panel when I say that was hilarious! Hey, that hurt! Finally, that move pulled off by that girlfriend of yours in the arena, what was it like? That's confidential information right there._

I shake his hand, and everybody claps for me. I leave, and the bullet train takes me home with misery making up 90% of the cargo.

(forgot to mention that I will be doing the POV in the ending)

**Me**

With new districts replacing old ones, how will it be next year? I will have the Victory Tour soon. Now, I am proud to announce the sneak peek of **The Return of the Crossover Games.**

**Sneak Peek**

A year after the events of the last books, it will be book two, so expect double excitement! Percy, trying to get rid of his misery. Him using the distraction to plan an attack on the Capitol with help from Leo and Clarisse. Finally the games themselves. Get ready for the return!


	10. The Post-Games

**The Post-Games**

(Sorry, I won't do the victory tour)

I wish Annabeth was here. I wish it was her affected by the War Medicine, so I would be the one doing the sacrificing. I wake up to have blueberry pancakes for breakfast. I missed those very much.

After I eat, I visit Camp Half-Blood after what seems like forever. I get a greeting from Chiron. I realize that there is smoke, and I find out I was late for the burning of the shroud ceremony. Since the Capitol received the body, they were only doing the shroud. I realize that I have an idea.

I go to my cabin after the ceremony. I start planning an idea, not like me. All of those movies I saw as I was young came to use. I decide to get help. The Capitol would never see it coming!

**Author's Note**

Hello, everybody! I am sorry for making it short! I just wanted to state that the next book will not be called "Return of the Crossover Games" I will set up a poll for name ideas! I hope you enjoyed the series! Nuzlocke, get ready to be off hiatus!

**The End of Book One**


End file.
